A planogram is a visual representation of a store's products, or more specifically a diagram of the placement of retail products on shelves, in aisles, etc. In retail environments, planograms are used to display products in a uniform manner across multiple stores. Manufacturers, retailers, or other high level entities can design and distribute planograms to retailers. Planograms can assist retail planners in promoting certain products for various reasons, such as to cater to high-profit margin products, to more quickly sell products having a high inventory, to honor manufacturer requests, or to satisfy contractual obligations.
Thus the retail sector use of planograms attempts to optimize visual objects of product placement and/or commercial aspects of product placement. Improvement or enhancement in the use of planograms toward these goals is desired.